The First Day
by kmfc17
Summary: This is a continuation to my story The Last Day that many people asked for. I hope you guys like it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Since so many of you asked you a continuation of my previous one shot The las day, I decided to write this. It's going to be a two chapter story and I will post the next chapter soon. Please review to know if you liked it. Enjoy_**

**P.S.- Like always I don't know any of the characters.**

* * *

"Casey?" Jason Walsh was surprised to say the least. He was now working for the Boston PD and had been for the past two years and the last person he expected to see walk into the precinct was his old partner.

Casey was shocked to hear a voice that she only heard in her dreams. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Jason, her old partner, and her impossible love. She quickly smiled and walked towards him, trying to hide her surprise and terror. "Walsh, what are you doing here?"

"Well I work here now." There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. "How about you? What precinct you working now."

"Well, I kind of retired. I just do seminars on op security and procedures."

He laughed, and she had to laugh too. His smile was contagious, and she had missed that.

"Incredible. I wouldn't have thought you to be the kind of person to retire. You who wanted to be a cop above and everything else and who defied her own father to do it."

"Yeah, well things change."

His face turned serious. "Yeah they do."

"Well I got to go; I am meeting with the sergeant to schedule some seminars."

"Wait, how about we meet for drinks later. You know catch up."

She wanted to say no and just walk away from his life once again, but something on his face wouldn't let her. "Sure. At what time you get off?"

"Six"

"Ok, I'll see you at 6:30pm at the bar across the street."

"Great, see you later Case."

She turned around and started walking to the sergeant's office, immediately regretting having accepted the invitation.

At exactly 6:32pm she walked into the almost empty bar. It was after all a Tuesday afternoon. She looked around until she saw him almost hidden away in a booth. She walked slowly towards him, becoming nervous by just being in the same room with Walsh. But she controlled herself and pasted a smile on her face.

He saw her approaching and motioned her to sit down. "Hey Casey, you're right on time, like always."

"Yeah you're early, and that's unusual."

"Yeah, things change." For a moment they just looked at each other before he spoke again. "You want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." She waiting another moment and then asked the question that had been burning her since the morning. "So, what are you doing working here? I never thought you would move away from NY."

"Who would have thought right? Well it was just something I needed to do, a fresh start you know?"

"Yeah, sometimes a fresh start is what you really need. Is Allison working at the precinct here too?"

"I think she is. We're not together anymore so I don't know for sure."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"Hey it's okay, don't sweat it. Things just didn't work out. I realized that my feelings for her were more superficial than anything else, spur of the moment thing."

"I am really sorry Jason. Last time I saw you, the two of you looked happy."

"Yeah, well it didn't last long. Anyways, enough about me. What happen to you? One day you're there and the next I find out you took a new job. How come you didn't give me the heads up?"

"I thought it would be better like that. No drama, no goodbye."

"No drama, right." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, very seriously. "I missed you Casey."

She wanted to shake him off, take his hands of off hers and make him stop looking at her that way. "Yeah right! I am sure you got a new partner to torture soon enough."

"It wasn't the same."

She didn't like the intensity in his eyes. "I saw an opportunity for a new job and I took it. It was a good one too."

"Then how come you retired?"

"Well, things changed."

"Did you get married?"

"Married, no. I am not that crazy yet." She actually laughed at the thought of being married.

"Then what made you retired? It must have been something important."

"It was personal problems with my family." She wasn't technically lying, just kind of twisting things a little bit, but that still didn't make her feel less guilty.

"I understand. Casey I want to ask you something and I hope you don't get offended, but I just need to know something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember that night almost right before you left, the night before I married Allison? I went to your place, I was really drunk and I spent the night." Casey didn't like where this was going, she just gulped and nodded. "Well, I need to know exactly what happened."

"Why do you ask that?"

"After you left I felt bad, I missed you. And I started having these weird dreams, except they felt so real that I don't think they were dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it and if I'm totally crazy and you think you need to hit me go ahead and do it, but I have been waiting almost three years for this opportunity and I am not wasting it."

"Walsh you're making me nervous. I might just have to hit you to get you to talk straight."

"I started having these images in my head about us making love. At first I thought it was a dream, I was just having a fantasy but they felt so real, as if it was a memory."Casey turned red. She got up to leave, not wanting to hear anymore. But he was very fast; he got up too and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave without giving me an answer."

She waited a little bit before raising her head and looking him in the eyes. She saw desperation and something else too, that she couldn't quite describe. With tears in her eyes, she decided to be honest even if she might regret it later. "You didn't dream it or imagine it. It's true. That night we made love. You made me feel like no one had ever before. And the next morning you woke up without any memory of the night before and went and married Allison." She could see the shock in his face, and the indignation inside of her grew, giving her the strength to say everything she had bottled up inside of her for so long. "I was in love with you Jason. And you broke my heart. And then everyday when I had to see you with her you kept breaking it more and more, piece by piece. So I had to get away, or I was going to die."

Jason felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him. In that instant he hated himself for being such an idiot. He hated that he had cause her so much pain and he hated not having looked for her sooner. He tried to speak, but it took him a moment since it looked like no words would come out of his mouth.

So she took the opportunity and got loose from his arm. "I have to go."

It took him a moment to react, but he did. He followed her outside, where he once again grabbed her by the arm and made her look at him. "You had your chance to talk and now is my turn. Just listen to me and then if you want I'll let you go and never again bother you." He waited and took her silence as acceptance. "The day you left my life turned upside down. I was so stupid not realizing how important you were for me. Allison was just fascination, but you were the person that was always there for me. You were my best friend, my partner, and my confident. And when you left I felt lost. I started having those memories, and I wished they were true. Little by little I realized I was in love with you and then I had to leave too. Because I couldn't bear to be there without you. So I divorced Allison and moved out here hoping to forget you. But I never could."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying I am still in love with you. And I hope you are in love with me, because I would love for you to give this hardheaded stupid man a chance to make up for his mistakes, and love you and make you happy."She was crying and laughing at the same time. So he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I love you Casey, please give me a chance to show you."

"I love you too." She said in between sobs.

Ten minutes later they were still in the same position outside the bar. She slowly moved out of his arms and they looked at each other as if it was the first time.

"So where do we go from here Case?"

"My apartment, there's something you need to see."

"Okay, wherever you say I will follow."

And so they took a car ride to her apartment in the high class area of Boston. The ride in the car was silent, they were holding hands and would simply steal a look at each other every once in a while. Once they reached the apartment she slipped out of the car first and he followed. They rode the elevator to the third floor. They walked down the hall until she stopped in front of number 319 and opened the door.

It was beautiful apartment; she let him in and turned the lights on. "Get comfortable, I just need to go to my neighbor for a moment. I'll be right back."

He simply nodded and watched her leave. He took a moment to take in the apartment. It was very Casey like, simple and stylish. He then started noticing some odd things. Toys on the floor and Disney movies below the TV. However, he didn't have time to process exactly what that meant because Casey came back in, and she wasn't alone. She had a toddler on her hips. A little girl.

"Jason this is Jasmin. Our daughter."

* * *

_**Please review. I love gettin reviews and they help me to get inspire and write more.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter. I am sorry about the wait, but I have to wait for the muse to come and get inspired. I hope you guys like the conclusion of this story. **_

Jason was in complete shock. In a single moment his life had made a one eighty degree turn and there was no turning back now. He slowly sat down in the couch behind him in complete silence.

Casey knew it was going to be a shock but it needed to be done and she figured the faster the better. "Let's get you something to eat okay sweetie?" Her daughter just giggled and nodded her head. Casey put her down in the floor and went into the kitchen to get her little girl a fruit snack. When she came back she saw Jasmin standing in front of Jason, they were both looking at each other as if studying themselves. "Here you go Jasmin." As soon as her daughter turned around and saw her snack she ran towards her mom, grabbed it and then went on to play with the toys that were scattered all over the floor. Casey sat besides Jason, waiting for the questions to begin.

"Did you know when you left?" He asked her without taking his eyes off Jasmin.

"Yes."

He then turned to look at her. "Why didn't you say anything? What would have happened if I hadn't bumped into you? Would you have ever told me?"

"I want to lie to you and tell you that I didn't know and that I would have eventually contacted you but I want to be honest."

"Please."

"I found out six days before I left. I was shocked at first, scared too. I thought I would tell you but I never found the courage. You didn't even remember our night together. Then the day she was born I picked up the phone to call you but never got past the first four numbers. After that I just thought of how mad you would be and never had the courage to call you." Casey was expecting him to be mad, to yell or even walk out but he didn't do anything. He just sat there looking at Jasmin with a glint in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"When's her birthday?"

"April 12. She'll be three this year." Another awkward silence filled the room. "You know every time I look at her I think of you. She has your eyes. She won't stay in one place for long and she's as hardheaded as you are." She let the tears she was holding fall. She didn't know what else to do or say."Jason just scream at me, or do something but don't stay quiet. I need to know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what to say or do Case. I just found out I have a daughter. You've had three years to get used to the idea, I just need some time to process everything."

"I understand." She wiped the tears off her face and got up. He was right; she needed to give him time. "Jasmin come on, time to take a bath because I am sure Mrs. Taylor's dog left his hairs all over you."

The little girl started laughing and Jason couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Her laugh was just like Casey's.

"Don't you be laughing at me."

"Mommy silly."

Jason heard his daughter's voice for the first time and his heart got instantly filled with love for this little girl who was a part of him.

"Mommy is not silly. Come on Jasmin or you won't want to get up tomorrow and then mommy will get mad."

"Okay." He saw the girl get up from the floor and go to Case's waiting arms. Casey took her hand and they started walking towards what he assumed was the bathroom but just before they were out of his sight he heard the little girl ask Casey. "Daddy not take a bath with me?"

"Not today sweetie. Maybe tomorrow. Come on." Twenty minutes later a wet looking Casey came out to the living room to find him still sitting in the same sofa. "Sorry I took so long, but she didn't want to go to sleep."

"It's all right."

"You want something to eat? I can make something fast."

"The Casey I remember didn't cook."

"Well I had to learn. So do you want something?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us and Jasmin, and everything."

He got up and walked to where she was standing. He took her hands into his and made her look him straight in the eye. "Nothing has changed Casey. I love you now even more because you've given me a daughter. I am a little mad but that's just how I cope with things. I've missed so much in her life and I don't want to miss anymore. I want to be there for both of you forever if you'll let me."

She threw her arms around him. Happy after hearing his words. "Of course I want you to be there in all the moments to come."

"Was it my imagination or did she referred to me as daddy?"

"Come here." She took him by his hand and dragged him to Jasmin's room. There in the middle of the room as a princess bed where he could see the outline of his daughter sleeping soundly. The bedroom was like any other children's bedroom a person sees in tv or movies. His eyes however were not attracted by the toys or bright colors but by all the pictures in the walls and nightstands. Pictures of Jasmin, Casey and pictures of himself. "She knows you're her father. I made sure she knew and I just told her you were working saving people."

"Thank you Casey."

"For what?"

"For this new life you've offered me."

" I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Case. We'll remember this as the first day of the rest of our lives."

**_Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts. I really love getting reviews. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
